Strange Dreams
by Anne Packrat
Summary: Ranma keeps having these really odd dreams...


[This is not a lemon, no matter if it seems at times. Ranma 1/2 created by   
Rumiko Takahashi, and owned by a bunch of companies like Viz Video and   
Kitty Films. All other animes and characters owned by whomever created   
them. Tis a silly jest.]   
  
  
  
Ranma stared in astonishment at the girl on her knees before him.   
He'd often went barefoot, but nothing like this had ever happened before.   
"Com'n, stop it! This is disgusting! I don't want any part of this!"   
  
Kodachi stared up from where she'd been sucking on his toes.   
"Mmphff?" She let his toe slide wetly from her mouth, "You're not enjoying   
this Ranma-darling?"   
  
Ranma valiantly tried to fight down thoughts of allowing Kodachi   
to continue. One stray thought did flit through his mind. "Who would have   
known that Kodachi had a foot fetish?"   
  
  
  
--------------   
  
Lunatic Fringe Otaku Presents   
  
Strange Dreams - A Ranma 1/2 Story   
  
by Anne Packrat   
  
------------------   
  
Ranma woke up with in a cold sweat. "Wha- What the hell was that?"   
he asked himself, "Why am I dreaming of Kodachi of all people, and why   
would I have her do *that*?" Ranma shook his head to clear out the last   
misty remanants. He settled back down to sleep, and possibly, to dream...   
  
-------------------   
  
"Dahling!" Ranma heard this and began running more quickly. That   
call had always caused enormous fear in him. That was curious, nothing   
scared him, except *her*.   
  
Ranma risked a look behind him, the purple-haired Shampoo in the   
tiger-skin bikini was still descending upon him like a vengeful (but   
very loving) goddess. "Dahling no run away! Shampoo catch dahling!"   
Ranma screamed as the long awaited electricity engulfed him.   
  
--------------------   
  
Ranma rolled over in his sleep. Muttering something about Chinese   
oni-amazons. The dreams continued...   
  
---------------------   
  
"Stupid tomboy, girl," he muttered as he leaped from tree to tree.   
He flicked one of his dog ears and jumped down onto the village. The   
future-girl, Akane, was helping clean up after the attack by the demoness,   
Mara of the Hair.   
  
Akane turned when she heard the dog-boy land. "Inu-Ranma! Why   
aren't you helping us?"   
  
Inu-Ranma sat on his hauches, vaguely looking like a sitting dog.   
"Hmph. I don't see why I gotta help. It wasn't my fault."   
  
Akane fumed. "Baka! You could still help! I can't believe how   
insensitive you are sometimes!"   
  
Inu-Ranma glared at Akane, but stooped to help an old woman lash   
some logs together. Akane saw this and smiled. Inu-Ranma quickly hid his   
face, lest she notice his blush...   
  
-----------------------   
  
Ranma smiled in his sleep. The dreams rolled on...   
  
-----------------------   
  
"You are safe now, fair maiden!" The swordsman said to the red-   
haired female beside him. Kuno looked closer at the female. "What's   
your name?"   
  
"My name is Ranma Inverse," she said cutely, "Thanks for your   
help."   
  
Kuno looked even more closely at Ranma, the lone hamster powering   
his mind was running feverously. "Ah! I thought I was saving a woman,   
yet I see that thou art a mere girl! Ah well, what are you doing out so   
late?"   
  
Ranma Inverse fumed. Little Girl! She, a sorcerous unparalled,   
called a girl! -I know I look young for my age, but this is ridiculous!-   
she thought to herself. Still Kuno had helped her (not that she couldn't   
take the bandits herself). He was stupid, true, but he would serve as a   
bodyguard...   
  
-------------------------   
  
Ranma sat up in bed. "Man, what is it with these dreams?" he asked   
softly, "My female self as a wizard and Kuno as a stupid fighter?" He   
reflected for a minute, "Well, Kuno as a stupid fighter wasn't that far   
off... Still! These are getting really strange! Next I'll be a three-   
eyed girl or something..."   
  
--------------------------   
  
Ryouga Ikari carefully sat down next to his fellow Eva pilot. Ranma   
didn't even look up. Ryouga sighed. It was so hard for him to make friends   
here. He'd hoped that since Ranma also piloted an Eva that she'd know what   
it was like.   
  
"Nice day..." Ryouga remarked. Ranma nodded slightly, not turning   
her attention from her lunch. Undaunted, Ryouga tried again, "You did   
really well with that one Angel a few days ago... Weren't you scared?"   
  
Ranma gave Ryouga a brief look and then was back at her lunch.   
"Hai..." she whispered softly.   
  
----------------------------   
  
Time passed the sleeping Ranma. Dreams passed him too...   
  
-----------------------------   
  
Ranma-Ranma bounded outside happily. Mousse had come to play   
again! "Papa-san!" Ranma-Ranma called, "I'm going to go play with Mousse!"   
  
"Okay, Ranma-Ranma!" the mad scientist/father called, "Try not to   
destroy too much of the city!"   
  
"HAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Ranma-Ranma called. "Mousse? You come   
to play with Ranma-Ranma?"   
  
Mousse scowled. "I've come to get your body, Ranma-Ranma! This   
time it will be mine!" A mass of guns, blades, scythes, and other   
implements of destruction popped out of her robe. "Prepare yourself!"   
  
-------------------------------   
  
This time Ranma woke up almost screaming. "My god... To think,   
that I'd be a-a c-c-c cc-aa..." He shivered and got up to use the   
bathroom. He settled back in bed, and promptly fell asleep.   
  
-------------------------------   
  
"Can you walk Ukyou home, Ranma?" Youta asked the red-haired video   
girl, "I'm so full that I can barely move!"   
  
Ranma scowled and glared at Youta. "You are such a wimp   
sometimes!" She scowled and headed towards the door where Youta's   
unrequited love, Ukyou, was waiting. "Com'n..." She gestured outside   
and put on her shoes. Ukyou did the same and followed her. Soon they   
were walking home.   
  
"So, uh, how did you meet my, uh, brother?" Ranma asked. Ukyou   
took a breath and answered, "Well, I was coming home from working at the   
restaurant when I found him just sitting outside a store. He just looked   
so cute and forlorn..."   
  
"Baka," Ranma replied (sounding like certain tomboy), "He can't   
even go shopping by himself!"   
  
Ukyou didn't seem to hear the criticism. "And, well, he's been   
so nice to me, I thought I'd make him dinner as a sort of thankyou for all   
the advice he'd given me." She stopped suddenly. Ranma turned to see   
what the matter was. Ukyou said softly, almost sadly, "It would have been   
easier if I'd fallen in love with Youta-kun..."   
  
Ranma stared at the girl. -Youta...-   
  
-------------------------   
  
This time Ranma woke up screaming. Him as a Video Girl?! Never!   
He sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow. "No way... What's wrong with   
me?! Why am I having these dreams?!!!!" he yelled to the world. Next   
to him he heard a disgruntled growl. He looked over and found his father   
holding up a sign. It read:   
  
"You should have believed me when I said Akane was cooking!"   
  
-------------------------   
  
Epilogue (Author's Indulgence)   
  
I looked around at the strange, yet familiar bar around me. "The   
Retreat" it was called if I remembered correctly. I was sitting with a girl   
and a man with glowing eyes. -Jinx and Hunter- my mind filled me in.   
  
"So," Hunter said, his eyes neutral, "Who are you thanking for   
this?"   
  
I cleared my throat and began the obligatory author's notes.   
"Well, first I'm thanking Rumiko Takahashi for creating Ranma..." They   
nodded approval. "Then I'm thanking my friends, Mike and Todd for getting   
me into it in the first place..."   
  
"It was good they did that," Jinx replied, "Otherwise, many CAPOWers   
would go unmalleted!"   
  
"Then I want to thank all my friends, online, college, and offline,   
for supporting me. And I want to thank the ever resourceful people who   
read all these and put them on RAAC, and, uh, I guess I should thank   
CAPOW..." A cheer went up at that. I continued. "Uh, and I'd like to   
thank the reader. Comments should be mailed to me at a_packrat@juno.com,   
and my stories are at http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/8094/lspace.html."   
  
"AND?" Joseph prodded from a nearby table. And gulped and gathered   
my courage, "And I wish to apologize to Richard Lawson for a remark I made   
in 'Introspections: Of Pandas and Men'. The remark I made was that Genma   
never gets a fair shake in fanfics. In fact, as I discovered later that   
night when I read the series, Genma is portrayed very well and honorably   
in 'Thy Inward Love' a series by Mr. Lawson. I apologize profusely, and   
would like to thank those (including Mr. Lawson) who brought this to my   
attention."   
  
Joseph nodded in satisfaction. "I'm surprised a tomboy like you   
was humble enough to apologize!"   
  
My eyes glazed over at that as I felt anger rise. "Tomboy?!" A   
mallet appeared in my hand. "BAKA!!!!!" [WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM]   
  
---------------------------   
  
Anne sat up. She'd just had a really strange dream. She couldn't   
remember the exact detail, but she seemed to remember mallets, CAPOW, and   
an infinite wall of sake...   
  
A knock at the door brought her attention back to the present. Anne   
climbed down off her top bunk and grumbled to herself. "It's a good thing   
my roommates are gone for the weekend! Who would call at this hour?" She   
opened the door to find several angry, weapon-wielding, Ranma 1/2   
characters.   
  
"We wish to talk to you about your latest *story*, Anne..." Ranma   
said. "EEP!" Anne shouted before she was grabbed by the shirt collar and   
dragged out into the hall. That night the dorm was disturbed by the sound   
of violence, but everyone was tired from finals so they didn't get up to   
check.   
  
Afterward, Anne muttered weakly, "I-ite...."   
  
-Anne Packrat (a_packrat@juno.com) 11/21/97   
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/8094   
  
"I was born a dreamer, I will die a dreamer, and in between I will   
have seen a glimpse of eternity." - A great teenage poet   
  
  
  
  



End file.
